Consumers use various computing devices in their everyday lives. For example, consumers can use mobile devices, desktop devices, laptop devices, etc. These devices use applications to provide functionality to users. Application developers can use tools to develop these applications for users. For example, application developers can use software development kits to develop software for a device or set of devices. Many of these software development kits require a user to write code.